Traitor
by Triglyceride
Summary: Who knew that an unknown hero that had saved thousands, maybe millions, of lives would eventually turn her back against her own kind?
1. Traitor: Prologue

**AN: I hold the right to change the rating as this story is worked on. Obviously, there's going to be spoilers about Splatoon story mode(s) and possibly Octo Expansion. If there's mistakes in the story, whether grammatical or spelling, please be kind and alert me. Also feel free to give me ideas as well. Thank you!**

* * *

In a world dominated by two species that had evolved to a point of self awareness. Once close friends driven apart by a silver splat bomb called war. A war, referred to as the Great Turf War, caused by the rising waters that threatened to consume the limited lands they inhabited. One side prevailed due to their magnificent skills in combat, the Inklings, and the others left to die, the Octolings.

In today's modern day, the Inklings live in an era where Turf War had become a celebrated sport which could easily bring in riches and glory. A monthly Splatfest would occur and be announced by Callie and Marie. The fighters would pick a side and wage against the opposing side in hopes of recieving priceless Super Sea Snails. The Squid Sisters performed song after song to encourage their side of the fight.

One prized song that they'd sing in harmony is known as Calamari Inkantation. A song with unknown powers to somehow drive people into enlightenment. People who heard it once would have their lives changed and reformed. It was recommended to at least witness them preform the song once to have the magical effects take hold on your thoughts.

Despite the song's effects on the majority, there was minority. Those minority weren't necessarily touched by the song like many others were. It had brought out a surpressed loneliness. For some Inklings, they had originated from country backgrounds. A lack of money forcing a family to send at least one son and/or daughter into an unknown city in hopes of getting the money they desperately needed.

There was one girl, an Inkling named Giana, whom had fallen under this category. Many of her family members had given her the nickname Puffy. A result of how'd her cheeks would look if she was to get frustrated at her younger age. Although her cheeks no longer puffed in frustrations like they once did, the nickname had stuck onto her like sticky rice.

Her family had sent her to the city due to financial problems that was threatening to overwhelm her entire life.

"Please, Giana," Mother said in a pleading tone, "You have to go to the city. Me and your father are far too old to survive the trip. You're old enough and young enough to withstand the trip."

All she could do was nod. Despite her calm composition, her stomach had wrung itself to a point where she had felt near vomitting. She kept it down, however. As her mother needed her the most at this very moment.

If only she knew half of what she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ah," I muttered quietly, "The city does look beautiful."

The magnificent skyscrapers that practically kissed the sky with dizzing heights. The glare they produced from the spring sun bounced off creating a dazzlingly effect. When I look out the trolley window and glance below, I can see excited Inklings close to my age running to the lobby in hopes of getting a battle spot.

The view was breathtaking, but being in a new setting surrounded by strangers was indeed nerve-wracking. I had been given a set of clothes advised by the cat, known as Judd, that if I was to participate in combat, I needed clothing that could withstand the trauma of ink spray. Compared to the veterans of this city, I was below average on the scale of looks.

I sighed. All I could do was straighten out the wrinkles of this simple orange shirt, adjust my headband, and make sure my creamy colored shoes are double knotted. I had even been given a complementary gun. It looked rather... blockish to say. I had been too invested of the blandish look it held to properly hear the name.

I should have listened to that tan Inkling. After all, I'm doing this for my family. I had been given enough money to be safely transported here and possibly rent out a low-scale apartment to temporarily house me. In an exotic environment such as this, I need all the information I could in hopes of receiving the promised fortunes my mother had advised me to sought out.

I took a look into my duffel bag and pulled out my raggedy shirt. I played around with the cloth that surprisingly soothed me. This is all I could do to comfort me. I closed my eyes and pressed the worn out fabric against my nose to inhale the smell of home once more. The smell of sea salt and ink hit my nostrils.

 _My childish laughter weaved itself among the wind. A result of feeling free. The wind carried over the small of sea salt. It was a reminder of the lands that had been consumed by sea and would possibly overwhelm our lands as well._

 _Nobody in my family seemed to mind the sea though. It was beautiful. The way the sun would bounce off the surface and during terribly hot summer days, we were permitted to get close to the sea to cool down without to avoid excessive use of the air conditioning. After-all, it was expensive._

The memories flooded back. I embraced them. I won't be able to relive them for a while now.

 _On free days, we would dig. Me and my brother, Avel, would often dig for old artifacts of the world before ours. Avel was only 7, so it wasn't unusual for him to be watching Turf Battle matches. Despite this, he only seemed interested in finding bones. A majority of the bones belonged to a species called homo sapiens or more commonly called humans._

 _They were shown to be similar to us. Two legged and had the intelligence to create mass structures that our minds had taken and molded as its own. Despite their intellect, it did not put a stop to their own extinction. The tides overwhelmed them and had eventually drowned them along with many other creatures of the land._

 _"Do you ever wonder if we'd become extinct as well, Puffy?" Avel sighed while playing with his shovel._

 _"You know I don't like that name, Avel...As for your question, I don't know."_

 _"They had the same smarts us, sis. Yet they all died."_

 _I was thrown off guard. He's seven. Why is he asking himself these questions? All I could do was hesitate and carefully pick out my next words._

 _"History is taught to us for a reason, Avel. Maybe we could learn from their mistakes to prevent us from making our own." I quietly responded._

 _"I guess you're right."_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors opening followed by rushed footsteps. I turned my head towards the sound to see I've arrived to the city of InkInkopolis. I took a deep breath while grabbing my duffel bag. Here I was. What matters is now and here.

I moved one foot forward. My right foot on the concrete, my left still in the trolley. One more breath, and I forced my left one to follow its companion. Both feet firmly planted on the city that promised a future of fighting for me. My chest tight, my legs wobbly, and sweat began to arise onto my skin. All I could do was take one more deep breath and straighten my posture.

If only I knew half of what I was getting myself into.


End file.
